Spike (TV series)
Spike is an Canadian-American animated series based of the strip "Peanuts", the series is developed by Daniel Hughvan (b. April 1952), the animated show was produced at Nelvana Studios, the series lasted from 1996-2017, while it still had the "Peanuts" humor, it has more adult humor (such as when Spike protesting to stop people from taking drugs), the series had a TV-14 (later TV-MA) rating in the US, a 14+ rating in Canada, a PG (later M) rating in Australia, and a -12 (later 16+) rating in France, it is the first Peanuts series to use digital ink-and-paint. (though they switched to Flash for Season 8, and Autodesk Maya for Season 17), the show ended on June 8th, 2017 after 22 seasons and 21 years. Plot Spike, a dog from the desert (who can speak), lives his live in the desert of Needles, California, in the desert, he talks to cactus's, tries to hang out with girls, etc. Characters Spike (voiced by Bruce Greenwood from 1996-2016, Stephen Amell in 2017) - The dog who was separated from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, he currently lives in the desert. Joe Cactus (doesn't speak) - Spike's cactus friend, he died from being dried up in "Child's Online Protection Privacy Communication Commissions" Joseph Jared Tevermany (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald from 1996-2016, Emily Hampshire in 2017) - An 10-year-old (later 11) boy who is Spike's human friend. Principal Piehole (voiced by Martin Short) - A school principal who hates everyone including Joseph. Martha H. Ennessy (voiced by Terri Hawkes) - a 9-year-old girl who seems to be in love with Joseph. Arnold Needles (voiced by Scott McNeil) - The fictional mayor of Needles, California. Gary Gooseback (voiced by David Kaye) - The movie and television critic of Needles. Hatch Quarterback (voiced by Howie Mandel from 1996-2004) - The famous football player of the fictional football team: Needlebackers, the character made his final appearance in a cameo in the episode "The Black Friday Game". Rich Mann (voiced by Mark Camacho) - The richest man in Needles. Frank Welshgerald (voiced by Lee Tockar) - The nerdy-ugly anime fan who is obsessed with the anime "Heart Takeback H.I.G.H S.C.H.O.O.L", he was introduced in Season 2 in the episode "Spike's 7 Wishes", he was a supporting character since the episode, and a main character in the Season 3 episode "Heart Cancelback". Darren Joldhand (voiced by Bruce Greenwood) - The minor character for Season 1, he works in the cafeteria in Joseph's school, in the 2-part Darren Joldhand mystery, he was shot and killed, after the 2-parter, he was replaced by a fan-favorite character named Ms. Kleiner (a nice lunch-lady who gives kids junk and is secretly a prisoner). Jenny Kleiner (voiced by Carrie-Anne Moss) - The supporting character for all of the rest of the seasons, she works in the cafeteria in Joseph's school after Joldhand's death, she is secretly a prisoner because she got arrrested for stealing money. Sharky Sharkton (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - The 10-year-old (in human years) shark that was a supporting character, he can be seen in school mostly, he first appeared in the finale of Season 3, and became a supporting character after the episode, he is always happy because he is just very nice, his last appearance was in the Season 6 episode "Card Game". Episodes Season 1 (1996-1997) # Pilot - In the first episode, we take a look at Spike after he was departed from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, he was a hollywood star, but when he starts pissing on people, he gets fired, and now lives in Needles, where he meets Joseph, and everyone around Needles. # Don't I Look Like An Idiot To You.. '''- TBA # '''Spike's Cape - TBA # Downground '''- TBA # '''Joseph Fails His Class - Joseph gets a F- on his science project for not being aged-appropriate (which is science project is about Guns and Weapons), so Spike helps him pass science without getting F'S, D'S, or C'S, meanwhile, Arnold bans any word that disrespect's him. (e.g. Fatslave) # The Mayor Show '''- TBA # '''The Needles Tennis Tournament - TBA # The Past - TBA # Old-Fashioned Western Showdown - TBA # Dead Cow '''- TBA # '''Shut Up Mr. Piehole - TBA # Snoopy Comes To Visit - TBA # The Hat Chase - TBA Season 2 (1997-1998) # Sloppy McSlopperson - TBA # Our Biggest Problem.. - TBA # Mr. Jackson, Where's My Thriller! - TBA # Spike's 7 Wishes - TBA # Godzilla Kong '''- TBA # '''Joseph In Jail - TBA # It's The Stupid Mario Bros Stupid Show! - TBA # Crabstar - TBA # Bring Back My Simpsons, Or Else I'm Gonna Clobber You! '''- TBA # '''Frikson - a creepy urban legend created by Arnold Needles named Frikson has Spike and everyone worrying about the future of Needles. # The Mystery Of Darren Joldhand (1/2) '''- TBA # '''The Mystery Of Darren Joldhand (2/2) '''- TBA # '''The Hit New Video Game - TBA # Belle - TBA # Rappa Boyz - Joseph and Spike become rappers, and the people of Needles become furious, meanwhile, Principal Piehole takes a vacation to Japan. Season 3 (1998-1999) # Spike Sues - TBA # Heart Cancelback - Frank's favorite anime gets cancelled, and Frank helps Rich to try and get the anime back on the air. #'St. Patrick's Day' - TBA #'Needles' Most Wanted' - TBA #'Arnold's Shrink Ray' - TBA #'The One With All Of The Sitcoms' - All sitcoms from the 90's came together to bomb Needles and Spike, Joseph, Arnold, Rich, Martha, and Frank must defeat the bomb before they die, meanwhile, Jenny finds a planet literally named "Your Anus", and the planet name causes controversy with school teachers and feminists. #'Egyptian Life' - TBA #'The Invasion Of The Super Aliens 1: What Are We Fighting Again? '- TBA #'0 Cents' - TBA #'The Needles Museum' - TBA #'Music Is The Key' - TBA #'Weird Al Gets Weirder' - TBA #'Sharky' - a new student named Sharky (a shark) comes to school, and the kids (including Spike) greet him over at Joseph's school, meanwhile, Frank tries to pick up ladies. Season 4 (1999-2000) # All On Deck - TBA # Oh, You April Fool - TBA # The Controversial Needles Documentary - Arnold produces a 1-hour sexual-racist Needles documentary, and now the people of Needles wants to kill Arnold, meanwhile, Jenny and Piehole goes to Las Vegas to win a million dollar prize. # Needlebackers No More - TBA # Spooky Spooky Spooky Spooky Spooky Stories - The gang tell spooky stories, and Arnold creates a contest that who ever can tell the spookiest story of all time gets a knife to kill Princess Peach without being caught by Mario. # I Ate You So Much - TBA # The Prom - TBA # The Invasion Of The Super Aliens 2: Another One, Really? - TBA # Kidlympics 1999 - TBA # Spike's Song - TBA # The Junky Stuff - TBA # Swimming Swedish Fishes On A Tree - TBA # Poor Mann - TBA Season 5 (2000-2001) # Kool Karry Klassics '''- Spike wants his cartoon "Kool Karry" to become famous, so he sends it over to Ace Productions, and later gets accepted, but Spike has a secret that the title "Kool Karry Klassics" means something else, and later gets controversy, meanwhile, Arnold becomes a fan of Seinfeld and forces everyone to watch it, or be sent to jail. # '''Wimpleton - TBA # Joseph And The Temple of the 20 Golden Diamonds Hidden Inside A Dragon's Cave ''' - Joseph notices 20 golden diamonds inside a cave where a dragon lives, so Joseph goes on a quest to revive the diamonds, meanwhile, Arnold gets a girlfriend named Lauren. # '''Apollo Whatever - Spike goes to the moon with Joseph, but someone has hijacked the spaceship, and both Joseph and Arnold have to survive in space. # Arnold Is Gay - A hoax goes around saying that Arnold Needles is gay, and Arnold tries to put a stop to it. # Tapioca Pudding Is Arrested For DUI - Tapioca Pudding gets arrested for DUI while driving to a strip club, and Arnold wants to bail her out, meanwhile, Joseph goes on Maury because his mother had a affair with a 18-year-old lesbian. # You're Fat! - Arnold gets called fat by Ellen DeGeneres, and Arnold tries to look skinny by losing weight and becoming a transgender, while Joseph tries to spice his comedic life up. # The Invasion Of The Super Aliens 3: Welcome To Area 62 - TBA # 1984: A Real Reason - TBA # Olden Times - TBA # Blame It On The Paparazzi! - TBA # A Deal - TBA # Tickle Everyone Elmo - TBA Season 6 (2001-2002) # Card Game - TBA # The Revenge Of The Frontierteers - TBA # Portal Times - TBA # Undercover - TBA # The Pool Is Lava - TBA # Be Disney - After failing with ratings, Spike and the characters break the fourth wall to get Disney animation, they change it but the characters don't like it, however they are stuck in this Disney animation so they can't escape, and it's up to Spike and his friends to get out of the Disney animation. # Joseph Holmes And The Mystery Of The Cactus - TBA # The Invasion Of The Super Aliens 4: Powership - The Super Aliens get a brand new spaceship called a Powership, but someone hacks into the Powership and the aliens are now stuck on the desert and must find a way out to find their Powership and their original spaceship. # Arnold: The Anime - Frank creates an anime featuring Arnold Needles, he sents the anime to japanese animation studios, they accept, but when the anime turns out very popular, Arnold is very worried. # April Fools II: The Aprilfooling-ing - TBA Season 7 (2002-2003) # Fight For The Light (1/3) - TBA # Fight For The Light (2/3) - TBA # Fight For The Light (3/3) - TBA # Child's Online Protection Privacy Communication Commissions - The FCC and COPPA team up in certain parts of California (including Needles) to stop people under the age of 13 and trying to deleting swear words, while Joe Cactus dies from drying up. # FOX (or in other countries: World War FOX) - FOX tries to cancel all of their animated programming and replaced with a terrible-made sitcom called Dad And Mom With No Kids, this causes extremely big controversy and later World War 3, with Rich Mann as one of the leaders. Season 8 (2003-2004) Season 9 (2004-2005) Season 10 (2005-2006) Season 11 (2006-2007) Season 12 (2007-2008) Season 13 (2008-2009) Season 14 (2009-2010) Season 15 (2010-2011) Season 16 (2011-2012) Season 17 (2012-2013) Season 18 (2013-2014) Season 19 (2014-2015) Season 20 (2015-2016) Season 21 (2016-2017) Season 22 (2017) # Mountain Hills - Spike and Joseph visits a hill-like mountain to find a club aimed at 18+ woman wolves, while Arnold plans to bomb Keekey Island. # End These Feminists! '''- Feminists want to take over Needles, and the people of Needles (except for Arnold) must get rid of them, meanwhile, Arnold's bomb for Keekey Island fails. # '''Pop Music Brings Tears To My Ears - TBA # I, Spike, Declare No One Money For Rich Mann - TBA # Keekey Island: My Life As A Danger To Society - TBA # Spike's Recap And Behind-The-Scenes Stuff - TBA # The End, Needles - Spike gets adopted by one of the wolves of "Mountain Hills" so he has to make the most of it out of Needles, in the end, Spike goes home with the wolf, and later after Spike left, the animation quickly transitions to a storyboard with all of the characters, and Hughvan throws the last storyboard of Spike in the trash, Then Hughvan giving a farewell message, and the end credits played in silence. Golden Age (1997-2017) * The Golden Age of Spike will have to be the episode after the Thriller episode, in which it introduced so many characters, it had memorable episodes, and some great plots, it is considered the golden age by fans and creators, everyone loved the golden age, until 2017... Dark Age (2017) * The Dark Age of Spike began on April 10th, 2017 with the first Season 22 episode "Mountain Hills" (the episode where Spike and Joseph visit a hill and later they find a 18+ club filled with woman wolves), and it's because of the leaving of Bruce Greenwood and Erin Fitzgerald (the voices of Spike and Joseph), the reason they left was due to their ages and not suitable enough to play a character that is younger than Joseph and Spike, it also had a little story arc in which Arnold planned to bomb Keekey Island (a fictional island located in Latin America), and fans call the arc "the stupidest plot ever" (the arc lasted until the fifth episode), it also made Arnold way more jerkish than before, and because of the dark ages, on May 29th, 2017, Hughvan said the show will end after Season 21, not because of that, but because of another show he is working on (Ooober Tube, created for YouTube Red), the show ended on June 8th, 2017 with a 1-hour finale "The End, Needles" (the seventh episode of Season 21) Tropes * Spike/Tropes Farewell Message "For years, i worked on Spike and all of his friends and enemies, sadly though, i am no longer to continue the series, therefore, the series had come to a conclusion, so i wanna thank the fans, the writers, the voice actors, and everyone else who helped in the Spike family, so if you see Spike around the corner, you'll know he's around the block, thank you, This is Daniel Lawrence Hughvan saying, goodbye, and farewell, thank you all for the support, and see you on the block, or something". - Hughvan, "The End, Needles" Writers For Spike, writers change, they are no other writers, they are only 2-6 writers (except for Season's 19-21 which had a ton of writers, most of them returned as writers from the previous seasons, and Season 22 which had one writer), but they change with different writers, so here are the writers for the show: * Jared Folker (b. 1971), Melissa Amy Tylerson (b. February 6th, 1966), and Aaron Wesley (b. June 2nd, 1970) - (the first three seasons AKA Season 1-3) * Connor O' Bakenwell (b. September or October 1958), Thomas McGullen (b. August 3rd, 1973), John Hipps (b. November 23rd, 1971), Emmy Q. Vicir (b. 1975), Daniel Hughvan, and Armar Terveski - (Season 4-10) * David Cooper Jacksonberger (b. October 1st, 1957), and Bernard Boyler (b. November 16th, 1969) - (Season 11-18) * Martin Lavertell (b. 1977), Melissa Amy Tylerson, Armar Terveski, Aaron Wesley, Thomas McGullen, Daniel Hughvan, Connor O' Bakenwell, Emmy Q. Vicir, Jared Folker, Merk Vicson (b. 1978), and Bobby Singurton (b. January 30th, 1963) - (Season 19-21) * Jean Cosgroven (b. 1984) - (Season 22), Fans consider her the worst writer of Spike. Trivia * For a long time, since the Season 1 beginning, nobody knows about the name of Joseph's school, however, some fans call it "Needles School For Elementary School Students", most fans call it "Needles Heights Elementary School", but by 2016, in a 2016 interview with Daniel Hughvan, Daniel said the school was titled "Needles All-You-Can-Get-In-Trouble Elementary School", but Hughvan put just "School" at Joseph's school. * Another myth involved around Arnold's childhood, and why he is a jerk, also according to Hughvan, he said Arnold had a great childhood, but got worse since turning 23. * The last myth involved around anyone's ages (except for the kids at Joseph's school), also according to Hughvan, and the staff at Spike, everyone's age will have to involve around 20-50, with Arnold being the oldest at 48, and the youngest being Frank at age 20. * From Season 3-7, episode 8 will always be a Super Aliens episode. * The End, Needles was made in 2015, because Daniel wanted the show to end that year, but fan demand lead the show for 2 more seasons, and The End, Needles is the only Season 22 episode to have Bruce and Erin's voice as Spike and Joseph. * Episodes 5-7 have been banned forever due to their strong raunchy content, but can be found on ITunes, YouTube, and the 2006 DVD "The Uncensored 3" and the 2017 DVD "The Complete Very Uncensored Highly Regardable Spike-Kicking-Butt DVD Though Seasons 1-8". Category:TV-14 Category:Animation Category:Peanuts Category:TV-MA